Avenger
by I Am The Matrix
Summary: That one fateful night, Naruto snaps.


Furious eyes gazed upon the being that he had deemed worthless trash, glaring blue orbs meeting scum itself.

Wind was shuffling around him, scattering away the leaves that bound him, the honour that bound him to sanity. It all broke down, his pillars of strength crumbled, his determination… gone.

All that was left was anger, furious anger that burnt away. His thoughts were of chaos and bloodshed.

His mind had been shattered and in its place remained whispers, promises of revenge and vengeance luring him. Wisps of lust and power beckoned to him, inviting him over like a cold man to warmth.

He just wanted the pain to go away.

His knuckles began to turn white from the pressure and his frame bent down, his hands in front of his lowered head, reaching out to the terrified person who watched with fear at the monster that he himself had created. Flickers of red decorated the air as a red outline covered his body, feeling absolutely delicious, giving him the hope needed, the aim needed, a purpose.

He gave in, unable to take it. It hurt all over, but what hurt most was his heart. His emotions were in disarray.

A cherished one had been taken. He needed something to fill that void of despair from which pain slithered out. He craved revenge. He needed revenge.

A grin of pure insanity crept up, revealing his sharpening teeth which slightly shined in the moonlight. His chest panting and nose blowing puffs of air, he lifted up his head, looking out to the night sky above and let out a primal roar that echoed through the woods.

'_What is this place?' Tired eyes looked around. He found himself submerged in water, floating but okay, the water seemingly having no effect on him. He could hear a strange dripping noise, but it seemed so distant, so far away. He reached out slowly with a hand in front of him and suddenly, he was sent crashing down._

_Coughing, he tried to get up but failed so he laid there for a while, just losing himself, resting. His clothes remained dry, even though he was lying on water right then. Slowly, he tested his eyes, opening up his eyelids and peeping out, a strange feeling enveloping him. _

_All he could see was darkness. The dripping sound was louder than ever, echoing through his head, yet it seemed home, not annoying at all. It seemed as if it was part of him…_

'_**Boy…'**_

_He scrambled back in fear of the deep voice, looking around frantically to search for something, someone, anyone but all he could see was the same darkness. He could swear that it was moving…_

_And so the darkness engulfed him, a scream tearing out at the very last moment._

'_**Pathetic… are you really my vessel? Is this all there is to you, fear and anger? Truly pathetic. I feel disgusted to be in your very presence. To think, you have partial rein over my glorious power…'**_

_Images flashed before him._

_He saw himself flickering across water against a monst-Sasuke? The scene quickly changed to him standing calmly before a gigantic beast with ten waving tails._

_These scenes, these images quickly continued to invade his mind._

Outside of his mindscape, Naruto lay in a large crater, his enemy nowhere to be seen, gone. The area around him was completely destroyed with trees lying scattered everywhere and unconscious animals shivering.

A few figures approached the area moving silent and swift, hopping from tree to tree. The most prominent one was dressed in long white robes and had a grim expression on his face.

'_Sakura-chan… No! Sasuke!' _

'_Ero-sennin, when are you doing to start my training? All we've been doing is travelling.' _

'_Mmm, delicious! Best ramen ever!' _

'_No… this can't be happening…' _

'_It's about time you paid me some rent, fox!' _

'_I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!' _

'_What the hell is going on?' He shouted, unable to process all the visions he was being given. Suddenly, he sensed something coming behind him, something big._

_He quickly tried to jump out of the way as a large shadow befell him, but he was unable to make the full distance and was crushed under a large red-orange paw, hearing a few bones snap as he felt agonizing pain._

'_**Even with all the power before you… you cannot dodge a simple swipe.''**_

'_**Even with all your… so-called love… you can't hope to defy hatred itself. I know that your body is trying to refuse the power coursing through you as we speak. Foolish.' **_

'_**You contradict yourself, seeking revenge yet denying it. That morsel was right in front of you and yet you let him get away. Pathetic.'**_

'… _Pa-th… Pathetic, am I?' A hoarse voice silently whispered to himself. Weakly, he opened up his eyes, his sight blurred and distorted. _

_He blinked once._

_In place of his innocent blues that radiated hope and determination lay the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi. The air started to burn, the water hissing and burning up quickly. The paw that trapped him didn't budge in the slightest._

'_**Attempting to use the power that I myself grant you against me-WHAT?'**_

_The fox hidden in the shadows was interrupted as his paw was hefted up and thrown back into the darkness. A large thud was heard by Naruto, as the fox landed after a small flight, growling and furious. _

'_You dare to call me pathetic?' The same small eerie voice said. The aura of red surrounding him made the darkness flee, revealing the huge cage in which the fox was trapped within, who had gotten up and was scratching and slamming away at the golden bars. _

_He took small steps towards the cage, which moved backwards as he got closer and closer. _

_He was lifted up to the seal slowly. _

_He reached out with his right hand and touched it, moving his fingers over it, feeling the power, the blood, sweat and tears that went into making it, but most of all that was there was the feeling of death itself. Pure emptiness was in the seal, a field of nothingness that lured him._

_It called out to him with wide open arms, comforting him._

'_Who am I?'_

_The question repeated itself over and over, sounding off throughout his mindscape. _

'_Am I really Naruto? Or am I someone else, some other being? I need answers.' _

_He tore the seal off. _

''Iruka-sensei…''


End file.
